Our Fears
by Jay-The-Gay-Transboy
Summary: We know about the basic fears that the Ghost Crew probably have,( fear of the Empire) but what about the tiny little phobias that freak us out day and night? Possibly Fear Of Heights or a Fear Of Loth-rats for all we could know. Rated T cause, It's seems like a good rating. Sucky Summary, I know.
1. Ezra: Nyctophobia - Part 1

**Da Woop Woop, Yadda Yadda.. I'm rewriting My other fan fictions and this one just stuck in my head so I'm just like,** ** _Screw It,_** **I'm gonna do this one. Hope I do good!**

 _Ezra_ \- _Fear_ _Of_ _The_ _Dark_ : _Nyctophobia_

Ezra knew it was stupid.

He had been living on the streets for eight years of his life, and here he was. He was afraid. _Of the dark._ Some would think that after eight years of darkness, He would be strong in the face of dark shadow. Well think of it from this perspective.

When you sleep on the streets, you have a real reason to be afraid. Drunken men walked around like zombies, they sure moaned like one. Imperials wouldn't be 'fraid to shoot you if you got in their way. The slave traders wouldn't hesitate to sell you for a quick credit. Not to mention the loth-rats biting at your toes and pulling at your hair.

The part that Ezra hated most was that he was _afraid_. It was a simple childish fear, right? Just figments of your imagination... Ever since he was young he had looked into the darkness with his blue eyes glazing with fear and shuddered.

He wasn't afraid of the dark recesses of the vents though, he was fine where he could feel everything within arms reach and make sure nothing could creep up on him unprepared. That's why he usually slept in the vents. But when they turn the air ventilation off. It's either face your fear or suffocate in a vent. Ezra had gone through too much to die because of a childish fear. Though he still stuck to the light as much as he could, sleeping concealed in the garbage dumped near the dimly lit streetlights.

That's why. In his bunk, his top bunk with Zeb snoring away underneath him.

He was _afraid._

 **Hey guys,I know it's short but I don't know if to keep it as a Oneshot or do a second part to this, or even do a second part to this and do some possible fears of the other crew members. I need ideas and inspiration! Review if you liked, I tried to elaborate as much as I could.**


	2. Ezra: Nyctophobia - Part 2

**Yeah thanks for the support, since I'm excited I'm gonna try and update as soon as I can 3. Woop.**

 _Ezra - Fear Of The Dark: Nyctophobia [ Part Two ]_

He breathed forcefully, trying to calm himself down as his eyes darted from crevice to cracks as his imagination-

" ARRGH! " Ezra yelped not-so-softly as a dark cruel smile twisted in the darkness, he froze as he felt Zeb shift in the bunk under him. He have a small sigh of relief as he stopped shifting and it faded back into peaceful silence.

Now there was only his fear to deal with... Again.

Yesterday, In the little amount of free time he got, he pondered ways to deal with his phobia. His mind kept wandering to Kanan, how the comforting-

No. He did not need Kanan thinking he was a baby. What type of a padawan would he be if he couldn't even control one petty fear? ... Now his mind wandered back to him. He wondered if he could go there. While Kanan was asleep, just a quick stay to calm his fears...

,

Glancing around, he lightly jumped off the bed - taking care to not disturb Zeb, he wouldn't hear the end of it. He opened the door and slipped out, taking one last fleeting glance at Zeb before shutting it from the outside.

Now how to get to Kanan's room unnoticed? Ezra glanced along the walls, shivering a little at the deep cascading shadows, finally coming to a stop in front of Kanan's door, Ezra swallowed down his fear and opened it, hiding behind the wall next to the door just in case Kanan was awake. After counting to ten and Kanan didn't move an inch, Ezra relaxed slightly. He tip-toed across the floor, glancing repeatedly at Kanan as he did so, he quickly scaled the ladder and gently rested his head on the pillow, hiding his body under the blanket there. He focused on his master's presence. It wasn't long before he felt himself drifting to sleep, he panicked. He couldn't sleep! Kanan would find him then question him then-

He slipped into the comforting shadows of sleep.

 **I hope this was good. I was having my doubts. So, should Ezra wake up before Kanan and escape unnoticed? Or should Kanan find him? I haven't made up my mind 0-0. Bye for now! ( The 'dark, cruel smile' was his imagination FYI )**


	3. Sabine: Monophobia - Part 1

_Our Fears - Sabine: Monophobia ( Fear Of Being Alone )_

 **Heyyyyyyy :3 I decided not to do part 3 of Ezra: Nyctophobia just yet, cause I have no idea which direction to take. So.. Here's Sabine's fear! Thank you to Firehawk720, for this idea!**

Sabine hated being alone.

Being alone was the icy chill that settled in her veins, she hated it almost as much as she hated colourless sights, but she didn't fear it because she was always there with a spray can ready to _spice_ things up.

She'd never been truly alone when she met the crew. She could be in her room painting and she'd hear the daily bangs and shouts of the crew. At night she focused on anything she could, Zeb's snoring wasn't exactly comforting but it brought peace of mind with the thought that if he was _here_. She wasn't alone here.

She hated _Kanan_ and _Hera_ at that moment.

She'd protested about going out after dark and getting the information from a contact, but they had shot her down, saying that the contact needed someone who could just slip in to the building without the heavy imperial gunfire blasting them. He needed _secrecy_. She had sighed, knowing that she was the only one that could do this, she knew the entire Imperial Complex from the back of her hand, Plus Kanan and Hera were busy trying to create a gameplan for their next mission. Ezra and Zeb where out of the picture. Ezra attracted trouble like flowers attract bees. Zeb was too.. Let's say.. Sticky-outy. She had reluctantly agreed.

But what they didn't plan on was a seedy looking stranger to trap her in his arms. She struggled in vain. He took off her helmet and the last thing she remembered was an arm flying at her head.

Now she was chained to a wall in a blank colourless room, gagged, faint sunlight drifted in through a cell block window, she sat cross legged, discarded of her armour and bombs. Although she was glad, - After a quick check - That her clothes hadn't been touched...

She was _afraid_.

 **Hey there guys! I really hope this was believable. The whole thing is that: She was made too go get the information, She was captured. Now she's afraid because she's alone and confused. ( Don't blame me for the 'clothes' thing, It's the streets )**


	4. Ezra: Nyctophobia - Part 3

_Our Fears - Ezra: Nyctophobia ( Fear Of The Dark and/or Night ) - Part Three_

 **I'm messing with your heads now, It's fun to write this. Really! I can't write that much since I'm on my Ipad and a lot of typing still only equals like five hundred words. So you're just gonna have to settle with me updating as often as I can to make up for it! Okay let's see what randomly pops into my mind this time... Also just as a reminder, these are set at different time lines so Sabine is still on the Ghost, Yadda Yadda. Let's start!**

Ezra opened his eyes, blinking wearily in the soft sunlight drifting in through the lone window. Sitting up and looking around, His eyes focused on the wall, the _blank_ wall with no ridiculous painting of him and Zeb. Last night's memories came rushing back to him. He sat straight up then slowly, carefully leaned over the edge to check that his master was still asleep, he didn't trust himself to use the force because, being him, he would somehow wake Kanan up and that would not end well.

But he was in luck.

" Thank the force. " He muttered aloud, using the term he often caught Kanan saying. Now back to business, getting out of here! Without waking Kanan up of course. He carefully crawled over the mattress to the ladder, muttering silent curses and wincing every time he heard a creak. He scaled the ladder quickly and tiptoed as fast as he could to the door, wincing again at the semi-loud noise of it. He quickly darted outside, shutting the door. He ran to his bunk and - Not caring if he woke Zeb - rushed up the ladder and pretended to be asleep.

Now as he was finally out of the danger zone, he berated himself. _How_ could he let himself _sleep_ , In Kanan's room?! Though a small part of him, which Ezra stubbornly pushed down, admitted that he had gotten the best sleep he had in a _long_ while. Now all he could try to do is save his energy, Kanan would surely want to do training today.

 **[** ** _Kanan's POV, Cause I had to]_**

Kanan woke up and bluntly refused to open his eyes. The last few days had been emotionally and physically exhausting, trying to teach Ezra. He was a fast learner, but unfocused and undisciplined, which he proclaimed often.

Eventually forcing his heavy eye lids open, he then forced himself to sit up and stretch, yawning loudly. He managed to swing both his legs over the side of his bunk and stand up, using the top bunk to steady him. He started to walk towards the door, his stomach begging for foodstuffs. **( I had to! )** He caught something glinting in the sunlight in the corner of his eye. He turned around and inspected the offending gadget, which was strangely on the top bunk and was _definitely_ not there before. Now confused, his eyes travele d over the top bunk, suspicious. Even in his tired state he could pick up that the blanket was rumpled in a way that suggests that it had been thrown off in a hurry, the pillow had been crinkled into a sort of a head shape. He could pick up a glint of blue-

Kanan's eyes widened, he walked closer and picked up the blue strand of _hair_. It was official, Ezra had been in his room and.. _Had fallen asleep?_ Kanan would come to realise it eventually, but he had unconsciously made it his mission to find out why.

 **PHEWWWWWPHHH! Longness and I added Kanan's POV! What do you guys think? Also thank you for all your nice comments! I wasn't expecting this! What is Kanan gonna do? I don't even know.. Yet.. Tell me who I should do next and possibly some ideas!**


	5. Zeb: Mnemophobia - Part 1

_Our Fears - Zeb: Mnemophobia ( Fear Of Memories ) - Part 1_

 ***Dances* I FOUND THE PERFECT FEAR FOR ZEB! Now.. How to write it. Hmm.. Ilol think of something! I usually do! Yassssssssssss. This was my idea, but thanks for everyone that reviewed, favourited and followed! Now.. Onto the story!**

Zeb hated memories.

It's not all memories, like the TIE fighter one, good times. Not that he would ever admit it the kid, but he had fun - and he scored a good memory. No.. It wasn't those memories he hated. It was the dark ones that swirled through his mind in his dreams, haunted his vision when he was awake. But he was Garazeb Orrelios! Honour Guard of Lasan. He wasn't one to show fear, he was supposed to laugh in fear's face and stand tall, wielding his bow rifle.

But this wasn't physical.

He couldn't shoot memories and watch them fall to the ground, smouldering and lifeless. He couldn't conquer them. He was _helpless_. If there was one thing Zeb truly hated, it was being helpless. Helpless as the day Agent Kallus eliminated his home world and made his species endangered. Those memories plagued his mind and soul.

As much as Zeb tried to hide it, as much as he seems like the fearless brawn of the Ghost crew...

He was truly _afraid_.

 **If you haven't guessed, I like using the last line for the ending of the first part. Cause.. DRAMAH! I hope I did well, and I hope I made this believable too. I know it's short but I didn't have too much to elaborate on Zeb. I'll try to make a part two for this but I can't guarantee. So.. I'm gonna end this a little different**

 ** _~ May The Force Be With You_**


	6. Ezra: Nyctophobia - Part 4

_Our Fears - Ezra: Nyctophobia ( Fear Of The Dark and/or Night ) - Part 4_

 ***Rolls on floor screaming* WRITERS- BLOCK- KILLING- ME- ARRGH!**

 **I seriously have no idea how to do this.. I sure** ** _wrote_** **myself into a corner, Eh I'll wing it again. Let's start!.. I guess? (P.S Also I'm really bad at Point of views, I'll switch from Third to first person and back again, So yeah.. ) ( P.S.S, I believe that the Ghost crew share one bathroom, Hera and Kanan have seperate rooms, and that the common room is also where the kitchen is. This information is so that you don't get confused about the layout. )**

Ezra knew that had been a close call.

He knew he was an idiot.

Kanan had made him feel safe.

He had chased away the fear.

The dark had nothing against that.

If Ezra was to be brutally honest with himself, which he usually wasn't, he wouldn't admit that he had no regrets, it just felt so right, to take help from some one he felt safe with.

That's what he hated, Kanan actually made him feel _safe_.

He groaned, he sat up in his bunk. He couldn't believe he actually fell asleep again after last night, well time to go see if Kanan was up for some training today.

Ezra rubbed at his eyes, as if he could scrub the bleariness away. He reluctantly jumped off his bunk, hitting the floor with a light _'thud'._ He jumped to the side when Zeb through a misplaced datapad at him.

 ** _'_** _Remind me to never place anything hard within arm's reach from his bed_ ** _'_** He thought to himself, running out of the room when Zeb growled at him. Too early in the morning to fight, he decided. Unless they started it!

Upon reaching the common room, he shuffled through the food compartment, taking out a few ration bars and had just settled down at the table when Kanan walked in. Ezra ducked his head slightly and pointed to the food cabinet.

" Still a few left, If you hurry. " He says nonchalantly, failing to look him in the eye.

" Hey Kid, How'd you _sleep_? " Kanan asked, ignoring Ezra's comment. He put a little more accent on the 'sleep' then he had to.

Ezra's eyes widened, but he hid it underneath his fringe.

 _' He knows, He_ _ **knows**_ _! This is bad, very very bad. '_ He thought, his mind rushing through ways to answer without Kanan suspecting him even more then he already was.

" T'was fine. As best as I could get with Zeb _snoring_ like a dying loth-cat. " He answered with practiced indifference, adding a realistic snort of annoyance at the end.

He could feel Kanan's disbelieving gaze on him, and he gulped.

" So, we doing training today? Or what? " He asked, in an attempt to divert the conversation.

The awkward silence and the burning gaze lingered for a few moments more until Kanan opened his mouth to speak and Sabine came in.

" Hey guys- Woah. " She started, only to be surprised at the moment of visible tension in the air.

" Hey Sabi " Ezra replied, a little too eagerly for her tastes. Her eyes narrowed slightly, now she knew something was going on.

" Wha- " She began, only to be cut off by Kanan

" We were just going to start training " He said quickly, now that he thought about it, we didn't tell want anyone to know that Ezra slept in his room, until he had a solid reason why.

Sabine's eyes narrowed a little more but she nodded and went to the food cabinet.

" Cmon Ezra " Kanan said, beckoning Ezra as as he walked off, Ezra scoffed down the rest of his food before giving the kitchen a fleeting glance and following Kanan.

 ** _* Mega Awesome Line Break Of Awesomeness *_**

" Ezra, focus! " Kanan called out sternly as Ezra tried to lift the rock up from the sand, right now it was only beginning to hover.

" I'm- trying- " Ezra grunted out, beads of perspiration trailed down his face as the rock lifted slowly but surely into the sky.

Kanan smiled, It may of been a small smile but it was still one. Ezra gave him a big grin for that.

" How'd I do? " He asked cheekily, knowing he had done alright.

" You did fine, you actually managed to lift it this time. " Kanan joked back, adding a hint of what happened last time.

" Hey! Don't remind me! " Ezra protested, his cheeks burning. Last time they tried this, Ezra had sent it skidding sideways, nearing knocking Zeb and Sabine over, they had _just_ stopped teasing him about that. He didn't need Kanan bringing it back.

"Just go rest kid, we have a mission tomorrow, If you really want. Go read the datapad I gave to you, If you haven't broken it already. " Kanan said, turning to go walk back inside the _Ghost_.

" Yeah, about that. Zeb might've- probably- did throw it at me this morning because I accidentally woke him up. " Ezra admitted, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

Kanan rolled his eyes and walked off, Ezra following close behind.

When Ezra got to his room, he took the -thankfully unbroken- datapad, climbed on his bunk, got comfortable in by sitting crossed legged and began to read. It was a story called 'About A Boy', Ezra had thought it weird because of the title. But he began to like it as he read through the storyline.

Eventually Zeb stumbled in and turned the lights off. Ezra didn't mind too much though, he re-arranged the blanket so it was draped over his body while he read the story, as the faint glow lit up Ezra's face. When he finished the story, he readjusted his position to laying down, _his_ datapad clasped to his chest.

He'd forgot all about his fear.

It was true. In the time and happiness of that day, he'd forgotten about his phobia, he also forgot to research the name, oh well.

Now he was afraid again.

The first thing that came to his mind was: Hide.

The second thing: Kanan

Third: Kanan

Fourth, Five, Sixth: Kanan, Kanan, Kanan

He growled at himself for being such a wimp. But.. He decided to risk it, but this time he wouldn't lay down. He would only stay for an hour. An hour most. He knew Kanan was already suspicious of him and right now he really didn't care.

He quietly scaled the ladder, trying to stay as quiet as possible. As he explained before, waking up Zeb wasn't as fun as it sounds... He quickly walked across the room to the door and slipped outside as sneakily as he could. He navigated the dark halls as he did the first time, feeling slightly more confident. He clenched his fists as he slipped inside Kanan's room and made his way to the top bunk, when he reached the ladder, he climbed it and sat down on the bed in a meditative position, he didn't meditate as he made everything float when he did. He once made Zeb float and as funny as it had been, he went to bed with a split lip and s heavily bruised left cheek that night.

Once the hour had passed Ezra jumped off the bed, his feet making a light _'thud'_ on the ground. He winced and silently cursed his stupidity, quickly making his way to the door.

" Kid. "

He froze at Kanan's voice and glanced back at him, who was now sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes.

 _Busted._

 **Wow.. That was long, especially for me. I really hope it was believable. The line '** _Busted._ ** _'_** **Comes from 'Droids In Distress' where Ezra is pushing crates and says ' We're Busted ' So.. Hope you like the length and the way I ended it!**


	7. Ezra: Nyctophobia - Part 5

__Our Fears - Ezra Nyctophobia( Fear Of The Dark and/or Night ) - Part 5__

 _*(_ _ **OOOOH! THE FINAL PART! I hope i end this with a bang, make it believable. AND ADD THE FAMILY FLUFF! Ive never been to good with it so I'm nervous. I hope this doesnt blow out, Aargh! Why am I writing this in brackets? I dont know ) And yes... I've decided to do a last time for teh parts Cause Im awesome like that... Cause I am so... awesome. Also.. Writers Block is killing me and Im just elaborating on the lack of brain power thats still functioning.***_

 _ **So... School's back.. Horray..?... NAH...!... But I got my Laptop again! So a bonus and a minus. Ill try to update as soon as i can but its probably gonna be longer chapters and longer wait times. But ill try to update every second or so day. Ok.. NOW LETS START! After...**_

 _ **WARNING: I feel like Kanan says ' Kid ' too much! HA!... I just love him saying that! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?! ILL WRECK YOU! GET OVER HERE!**_

 _ **2nd WARNING: Well... Thi~is might be a big more dramatic then I originally planned for it to be, But... ._. We need our cute fluff fill don't we? Especially Space-Dad and Blueberry Fluff!**_

 _ **3rd WARNING: Too many warnings, Anyway. I think i use italics too much. ._. Cause**_ **Italics are awesome!**

 _ **LAST TIME ON Our Fears: Ezra Nyctophobia ((Part 4))**_

Once the hour had passed Ezra jumped off the bed, his feet making a light 'thud' on the ground. He winced and silently cursed his stupidity, quickly making his way to the door.

" Kid. "

He froze at Kanan's voice and glanced back at him, who was now sitting up and scrubbing at his eyes.

 _' Busted.'_

 *** Dances *, Arent I just too awesome? No? Fine!.. My Subs dislike you now.. *leaves*...**

 **One Minute Later ( Sponge Bob Narrator! )**

 ***Returns* Hey! My SUBS ARE SLEEPING! *Facepalms* Story Time, Whatever!**

 **( Super Fast Speaking like at the end of an add )**

 **Subs-Stand-For-Sub Consiousnesses-And-I-Own-All-Legal-Rights-To-Them-Cause-Im-Awesome...Also-I-Managed-To-Write-This-In-No-Ones-Pov-So-Yay.**

 **( Starting now... Wow.. )**

" Wha? " Ezra said-asked, trying to play off the sleep-walking card. Cause hey, Its worked before believe it or not.

" Kid, Dont even try to play that with me, I could feel your force-signature this whole time. _You were_ _awake_ the entire time. " Kanan reprimanded him sternly, his sudden grouchiness brought on by confusion and being woken up by Ezra an hour earlier. **( Yep I'm doing this for the Fluff )**

" Of _course_ you could. " Ezra said, turning around and looking down, he let his bangs hide his embarrasment and shame at being caught.

" _Ezra_ , why were you sneaking into my room? Don't lie. I know you were here last night too. " Kanan had genuine curiousity in his voice, with slight concern and worry edging in. Ezra flinched, he wasn't supposed to get caught, he wasn't supposed to be _pitied_. Even his mind spat the word with disgust.

" How long have you been awake? " Ezra asked. He wasn't truthfully trying to divert the subject completely. He didn't want to talk about his fear just yet and lets face it, curiousity had him in its hold despite the saying ' _Curiousity Killed The Loth-Cat_ ' the question just spewed out of his mouth.

" 'Bout an hour, Kid don't try to direct the conversation away. I know it isn't just a prank or a dare because you wouldn't be reacting like this if it was. Not to mention I'd know because your force-signature practically sits down and _recites_ to me what you're feeling. " Kanan said, rolling his eyes with his lecture still linguring in the air.

The youth swallowed, reprimanding himself harshly. Why was it that he could act so carefree and brush it off on the streets and with _anyone_ else on the crew, But Kanan obliterated any hope of playing off his fears and concerns by simply _being there_. He couldn't act this one off..

" I- " He broke himself off, hunching over slightly, eyes darting to all the dark figures closing in on him, using his moment of weakness.. He let out a small sound of protest, squeezing his eyes shut.. He didn't like it, It was too dark, Too.. Too-

All of a sudden, He felt a strong but comforting grip on his shoulder leading him to.. to.. safety? Thats what It felt like.

" Kid-... Ezra? " Kanan asked, his worry and concern multiplying tenfold, so even though his resistance it showed through the force, as he sat Ezra and himself on his bunk.

" I-I'm sorry Kanan, I'm being such a kriffing idiot. " He answered, shifting uneasily on the bunk, opening his eyes slightly to glance at Kanan then look away.

" While I dont object to that- " Kanan started, trying to lift the mood slightly. " -What's got you so.. so nervous? " He fumbled, trying to find the best word.

" N-Nothing " Ezra stuttered, as much as he wanted to tell him, he didnt want Kanan pitying him or thinking him an attention seeker. Kanan just gave him a look that meant _'Seriously'_?

Ezra sighed, he wrapped his arms around his stomach and heaved a shaky breath in and out. He was over-reacting too much. He was acting like a _baby_! He was caught - something he hadn't experienced before. Well he had, but not like _this_.

Finally seeing that Ezra wasn't going to talk anytime soon, Kanan sighed and wrapped one arm around Ezra's side, pressing him to his side in an one-armed hug. Ezra tensed at the first sign of contact but relaxed when he saw it was just Kanan. Kanan allowed himself a small frown.

 _' What was he thinking that It might be? '_ Kanan wondered. _' Damn, Damn, Damn, DAMN IT! Why do I have to be horrible at dealing with emotions? I wish Hera was here right now. '_

" Kanan? " A small, familiar, _fearful_ voice said, bringing himself out of his musing.

Kanan looked down. " Yeah, Kid? " He answered, wondering to himself what made him so afraid.

" I- I'm sorry for sneaking into your room- I was just scared and- I didn't want to bother you- but I was- Arrgh- I- ! " Ezra tried to apologise, speaking frantically, hands shaking.

" Woah calm down Kid! " Kanan quickly said, trying to stop the washing emotions of his Padawan from consuming him, _Damn it_ He was so _God Damn_ afraid!

" Kanan. I was-am afraid. Of The Dark- " Ezra paused, before continuing before Kanan had a chance to speak and possibly reprimand him for being so _god damn stupid_ over a stupid little _childish fear_. " I know its childish- and stupid- and I should've tried harde- "

Kanan silenced him by taking him by the shoulders and giving them a little shake, It worked. Ezra stopped his ranting but looked down , unable to meet Kanan's eyes.

" Ezra. Look at me. " Kanan demanded softly.

" No... " Ezra muttered the word, his cheeks flushing a deep shade of scarlet.

" _Ezra. "_ Kanan sounded stern... but _caring_ , maybe a little unsure. Ezra didn't know what to think about that.

Kanan wanted to help Ezra, there had been a time when he was faced with the same fear. But it was slightly altered. It was fear of the Unknown, he expected Ezra faced that one too, because everyone has a slight case of it- like it or not. His old fear, of course. In his time on the streets, blossomed in the dark when the street-ranglers would come out like fireflies to _stagger_ like broken banthas underneath the moon.

Thought aside, he placed a hand under Ezra's chin and lifted it up until his eyes were level to his Padawan's.

" Kana- " Ezra was cut short by Kanan.

" No- Ezra, It's okay to be afraid, and thats the second time you admitted it, So you're _definetely_ braver then most. " Kanan smiled, an inkling of amusement showing itself on his face.

" Still- " Ezra still tried to protest.

" Ezra, Your fear is justified. Because even though you're _safe_ now. For a long time, there was things to be afraid of in the dark and what I learnt is ' _Old Habits Die Hard '_. Kid, Listen to me when I say this. " Kanan thought that sounded alright.

" _Safe? "_ The youth whispered.

Kanan smiled again. " Yes Ezra, you're safe with me. " Seeing that Ezra wasn't entirely consoled he wrapped his arms around him and let him sink into the touch.

" I'll always be there for you Ezra. " Kanan whispered into his ear.

" Always? " Ezra murmured, hope and happiness drowning out the fear and doubt that had been visible in his force-signature.

" Yes, Always. Come to me if anything like this ever happens again okay? " Kanan needed to make sure, He was okay.

" Okay. " Ezra whispered, relaxing completely.

" Goodnight.. _Son_. " He added that part in a very low whisper, unsure if Ezra heard it or not as his breathing evened out and his force-signature showed he was nearly asleep.

" Goodnight.. _Dad_. "

 **Okay... Told you I'm not good at this.. But I tried ;3. So.. what did you think? Its pretty long, took me a while to finish. I was nervous, sigh. Im so scared at what the reviews might say. Please dont hate on me!.. I keep forgetting to do this! By The Force!**

 _ **~ May The Force Be With You**_


	8. Sabine: Monophobia - Part 2

_Our Fears - Sabine Monophobia ( Fear Of Being Alone ) - Part 2_

 **Okay Some of you guys wanted Sabine. Just a warning, If im going to make this longer its going to be a longer wait. Because School, Writers Block and .. The Length. Ha! Okay.. Lets see how I do this... Hmm... Why do I feel like im really uninspired? Oh cause I am.. Also just a side note, Not all fears will have five parts. Mostly cause Ezra is my favourite so he gets most. This will have 2-5 parts depending on how I feel. And yeah... ( I know comm is spelt com cause of comlink but if it doesnt add the link I like spelling it comm :P ) [ Edited cause Sabine Spector 5 not 4. I FORGOT! Told you I am brain dead ._. ]**

It had been 24 hours.

24 hours in this hellhole, listening to the _infuriating_ drip...drip...drip...DRIP of the leaking water pipe.

She couldn't tell if she was still sane.

No colour, Alone, That _INFURIATING_ dripping.

Plus she was de-hydrated , famished and exhausted. She couldn't think, she didn't sleep much and whoever was so _kind_ to kidnap her, supposedly _forgot_ to supply her with food and water.

She swallowed, trying to sooth her burning, dry throat.

She wondered why the crew hadn't come yet.

 **~ *Clears Throat and reads from a Scroll* ' Mega-Awesome-Funtime-Icebreaker-Megidoodle Line break. '... *throws scroll away and shouts* ' WHO WRITES THIS? ' *stomps away* ~**

 _ **{ Le Ghost Crew's POV ( Basically NO POV, but following the crew. ) }**_

Hera was frantic, pressing buttons, pulling levers and muttering curses native to her home language - _Rylothean_. Behind her, Ezra was watching with his face contorted into a mixture of worry, anger and slight amusement at her frantic movements.

Kanan was at the top gun, Keeping check on her over the comm. He was distracting himself by gazing in to the dark depths of space. He was using the excuse of ' wanting to be ready in case _trouble_ strikes. ' _Trouble_ as in The Empire. What else?

Zeb was, well for the lack of a better word. _Moping_. He felt useless here, he busied himself working where he could and was often seen hovering near Sabine's door with a worried expression. The fights between him and Ezra were tenser, One almost ended in Zeb nearly knocking out Ezra with a well aimed uppercut. He had a blood nose after that, not to mention a black eye.

Kanan had tried to ease the tension, but Sabine had always managed to do that.

 _Sabine_

They wondered if she was okay.

What if she was being tortured, What if The Empire got her? What If she was already dead? What If-

No. Stop thinking about that.

The Crew's mind was in sync. The same worrying thoughts bombarding their braincells.

They were scared for her.

 **{ New Line Break ;3, _~_~_~_ }**

 **{** _ **Le Sabine's POV... Again. }**_

Just as she was ready to scream until her throat was red raw, A guy came in.

A guy with black from head to toe.

He was a.. kid? Judging by the height and the way he walked. Obviously Male.

" Hey. " She winced, her voice was hoarse and dry and crackly.

" What? " He asked plainly in varying tones, obviously trying to hide his indentity.

" Water, Food, Maybe my armour if you'd be so _nice_. " She said, putting a thick layer of sass on every syllable.

She never was one to beat around the bush.

" Fine. " He said, and left.

Sabine was shocked, was it that easy? She expected to say no and have to have a full on Verbal War with him.

He came back fifteen minutes later.

He was carrying a bowl of water, a bowl of.. fruit? And her armour... Her beautiful, colourful armour.

And a key.

" What's the key for? " She asked curiously.

He said nothing else, instead placing the said items on the ground and bringing the key to her shackles. Loosing them enough that she could slip them off. The only problem was her leg ones now.

She put on her helmet and beamed. Yes! He didn't remove the built-in comm! She activated it and tuned it to the Ghost's wavelength.

" _Spector 5 to Ghost, Anyone there?_ " She said, raising her voice as high as she dared.

Nothing.. She tried again.

" _I repeat, Anyone there?_ " Static.. then..

" _Sabine!_ " Ezra's joyful voice came over the comm. Sabine let out a sigh of relief.

" _Hey Spector 6, You miss me?_ " She joked, using the line he did on her.

" _Of course I did Spector 5, Where are you? "_ He joked along with her, then suddenly turned serious with the question.

She didn't know.

She used her helmet's X-ray to check through the walls. There had.. to be.. something.. somewhere... There!

A sign.. Saying ' 12th Mortem Alley' **( I don't know what they use for streets in Star Wars )**

Mortem... Where has she heard that before?

Probably nothing...

" - _ector 5, Spector 5!_ " Ezra's desperate voice broke through her thoughts, she raised the comm to her lips and pressed the button.

" _Yeah, I'm here Spector 6. Have you ever heard of 12th Mortem Alley?_ " She asked him, he had been in Lothal his whole life. Maybe he knew this place.

She heard the sharp intake of breath from the other side of the comm, and she grew worried.

" _Sabine. Get out there. Now._ " He said, his voice deathly low and serious.

" _I would if I could!_ " I answered back rudely.

" _No! Sabine! You don't understand! Mortem stands for...-! "_ He never got to finish, his last words were drowned out by loud footsteps.

She turned her comm off and placed her helmet next to her... A few seconds later a group of five men, in entirely black posterior.

" Look what we bagged boss, A pretty little lady for the gang. " A man at the front sneered.

Sabine's eyes widened, ' _Bad News_ ' She thought.

" Whats a pretty girl like you doing at 12th _Death_ Alley, eh? " Another man walked forward to her, the other men parting to let him through. She supposed he was the ' _boss_ ' as the man put it. He had a bloodied line running horizontly from his right ear the the bottom left side of his face, creating a jagged scar.

Sabine gasped, hopefully inaudibly. Thats what it standed for..

She

Was

So

Dead.

 **Okay... This turned out to be like nothing I had in mind.**

 **Cause I had nothing In my mind.**

 **My mind is completely empty right now.**

 **How can I still write chapters, I dont know.**

 **Im like wow.**

 **Ok... so...**

 **Poof.**

 **Points for who can tell me what language Mortem means 'Death' In!**

 **A little short, I know. But I updated twice! I wrote this from the top of my head.**

 **Now for the exit.. ;3**

 _ **~ May The Force (Dorito) Be With You**_


End file.
